


Things You Said...

by chilled_ramune



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/F, prompt request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilled_ramune/pseuds/chilled_ramune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few prompts I got on my Tumblr (bpdgat) for an ask meme. The person told me I could do whatever ship, so I took the opportunity to write some stuff for my boss and Shaundi. Prompts are: "things you said through your teeth" "things you never said" and "things you said at the dinner table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said...

**Author's Note:**

> The first two could link together I suppose. The last one is entirely separate, though.  
> I was actually gonna post these all separate but this made more sense to me.

_**things you said through your teeth** _

It wasn’t quite that she didn’t trust Shaundi-Zuri knew her lieutenant was more than just some doped-up party girl. She was smart, resourceful, and could handle herself without a problem. But she worried. She worried what would happen if she couldn’t be there, if something happened that Shaundi couldn’t handle and she got there too late. She already almost lost her to that fucking asshole Veteran Child, who’s to say it couldn’t happen again? And after what happened to Carlos…she just couldn’t handle losing anyone else like that.

They argued about it a lot. Shaundi wanted to prove herself, prove that her shitty ex was one incident that would never happen again. But the boss just refused to listen.

"Come on, Boss. I can do this. Just let me come along this time and I’ll show you."

"Shaundi, no. You stay here and call me if anything happens."

"Do you really think I couldn’t handle a little action?"

"You can handle it just fine. You’re a smart girl. But I’m not risking anything. Now stay and let me handle it."

"What the fuck do you think is gonna happen to me?!"

"How do I know you don’t have another ex out to get you?! How do I know this one won’t be more fucked up than the last one?! How do I know that I won’t have to kill you my damn self?!"

"Look, that was-"

"No. You listen to me, Shaundi. You weren’t there when it fucking happened. You don’t fucking know what it was like for me. If I have to lose someone else like that, if I fucking lose you like that….”

At some point, Zuri’s usually strong resolve broke. She was almost whispering through gritted teeth, her body shaking slightly. It almost looked like she was going to start crying…

"Yo Boss, we goin or-whoa. I’m not interrupting somethin’ important am I?" Johnny had stopped just halfway down the steps leading to the underground hangout just in time to see the aftermath of Zuri’s argument with Shaundi.

"No, it’s fine." Zuri said. "Come on, Johnny. Shaundi…" she looked back for a second as she headed up the stairs. "Watch the place for us, please."

* * *

 

 

_**things you didn’t say at all** _

She had plenty of chances to say it. Those times when they were alone and everything was quiet and they needed something to fill the blank space. All those times she would flirt and play it off as a silly little joke. After every argument, every time Shaundi asked her why she worried so much, hell, she could have done it after a fucking party and if it didn’t work out, say that it was just the alcohol talking. Any time, any fucking time at all she could have just said the god damn truth. but she didn’t. She never could bring herself to say it. And now she couldn’t.

Killbane was gone, sure. But with him went Viola and of course, Shaundi. She knew she couldn’t make it to both the statue and Killbane. She didn’t have enough time for both, she had to pick one or the other. So why did she pick Killbane? What made her decide that the satisfaction of defeating him was worth more than Shaundi’s life? How could she be so stupid?

As soon as she ended her call with Pierce, she dialed Shaundi’s number. Maybe she was mistaken, maybe Shaundi was okay somehow, maybe there was a shred of hope…

No answer.

She tried again.

No answer.

And again and again and again.

No answer. No answer. No _fucking answer why would there be you fucking dumbass she’s gone and it’s your fault you should have protected her you should have been there for her why are you such a goddamn failure!!!!_

She finally gave up, but still called Shaundi’s number one last time, to leave one last message that would never be received. "

Hey Shaundi it’s bo-Zuri. It’s Zuri. I…I know you’ll never know this, and even if you did you might not believe it but…I love you. I mean that too. This isn’t just silly ‘Boss being Boss again’ and flirting with you as some silly little game…I mean that completely seriously. I’ve….always meant it seriously. I just didn’t think you’d ever feel the same. You always seemed interested in everyone but me. And well, Birk but-" she laughed a little in spite of everything. "-but hey. That’s not the point here. The point is I love you, I love you so much and I’m sorry I never got to tell you and now I never will and god I hate myself for it. I’m sorry it had to end like this.

"I love you. I love you and I promise I mean it."

* * *

 

_**things you said at the kitchen table** _

"Wow Boss. I didn’t know you could actually cook."

"Hey, I wanted to make this a special date for the two of us. You know how hard I worked clearing everyone out just so I could make sure we’d be alone? I mean, what did you think I was gonna do, burn the place down?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Shut up and eat your damn macaroni, Shaundi

**Author's Note:**

> ...I just realized this is my first time finishing and publishing something in about a year. Jesus. I've lost a lot of confidence in my work I guess. I do kind of like this one though.  
>  Also if you want to know about my boss, I have info about her on my blog under the tag Zuri Valdez. I just got SR2 on Steam from a friend so I'm going to have SR2 refs for her later tonight after work.


End file.
